Frozen III Elsa
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Arendelle is in chaos, following a devastating battle caused by the mad queen that took the lives of many of people, leveling Arendelle into rubble with the mysterious disappearance of Anna, Elsa must find out what led to Anna's betrayal while preventing external powers from taking advantage of her weaken kingdom, will Elsa succeeded or would Arendelle be wipe out forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hello everyone! First of all lets get a few things out of the way, this story isn't your typical happy-go-lucky type, the story is intended to get right in your Face, there'll be no mercy or any kind of compassion whatsoever, if there is compassion, kindness and love, you best cherish those moments for this story is going to get dark as possible, yes even twice as dark as Frozen 2 Disney's version of dark is nothing compare to what you will read and experience next, furthermore, prepare for moments where you might be thinking what on earth just happened, but there will be no explanation, no hope or even any clarity, fasten your safety belts whatever good it might do you, and ready yourself for the world you're about to enter, where the light doesn't shine and the nightmarish world that's about to be unleashed! Dive in, if you dare!" **_

**Chapter One: Taking Charge**

Seven months had passed swiftly, following the events that happened in Arendelle shook it to the very core in which everyone was still reeling from it, what was left of the castle was no more, although a new castle was being constructed by order of high queen Elsa, taking the throne reluctantly she wasn't not welcome in open arms, instead greeted by intense hostility from her people who wanted nothing to do with her, Elsa couldn't bear to look at them herself, hiding the hideous scar covering half of her face.

Elsa picked up the pace, hearing their taunts and jeers grew louder by the minute, halfway across the bridge the people now shouting at the top of their lungs, three guards upon see their queen signal for the others to open the castle doors.

"Where were you?! My entire family is dead! Queen Anna took them from me!"

"I had a son! Where is he now? Six feet under! You let your mad sister rule in your place!"

"Queen Elsa! You threw away your responsibilities to the winds! This mess is on you!" the crowd began throwing rotten fruits at her, the guards shielded her leading her through the doors into the courtyard, Kai awaited them dismissing the guards, Elsa barely noticed his presence resume walking.

"Your majesty, the nations are offering their aid, in response however, they demand you consider their hand in marriage." Elsa ignored him.

"Their aid is substantial, our resources are limited after… what the former queen did, our options are little if you would consider their generous proposal, Arendelle will be rebuilt faster…" Elsa paid no attention to him, motioned for the royal guards to open the door which they did, they noticed her icy stare sending chills down their spines.

"I beg your pardon Queen Elsa, you're delaying this for far too long, of everyone you should be aware our people are starving for food and water, our food supplies are critically low…" Elsa stopped, cutting him off with a cold stare, his skipped a beat.

"_Not one word from you, guards! Remove him from my sight!" _Kai saw the other left half of her face, the icy mask she conceal with her loose hair, the royal guards already beside Kai ready to escort him away.

"Please come with us, you know the consequences if you are going to make this hard." They said authoritatively. Queen Elsa had upgraded security within and outside of the palace, beside every room there were guards armed to the teeth, loyal only to her, she issued if anyone suspected of defying her will be dealt with either by firm rebuke or execution.

"But My Queen… the future of Arendelle…" Elsa having enough of his insolence pull him by his collar.

"_Belongs to me! I will do what's right for Arendelle! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_ Elsa turned her attention at the royal guards, the firm expression on her face, made them tremble slightly having fought in the battle for Arendelle they were aware what she was capable of.

"_Why are you standing there? GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" _ They nodded, taking Kai away, Elsa refocused her attention towards her destination, sat down on her new refurbished throne, made of the finest gold took a deep breath, removing her mask slowly, taking one quick look around the throneroom being glad it was empty apart from herself.

The ceiling was nearly the same like before, only this time out of good will, the king of the great Britain paid for the expanses according to Elsa's design the whole ceiling was decorated with an gigantic snowflake spread across the ceiling, the circular glass stained windows surrounding her was a gift from the king of Denmark, five on both sides featuring the snowqueen's beauty and wrath.

But after the incident, both kings shut their doors refusing any contact with her, in spite of Elsa's multiple letters explaining what actually happened, their doors still remained shut, causing Elsa more frustration having little choice reopen her trade negotiations with the duke of weaselton, in response, they gave her aid, bit by bit, even going far as to ask the king of southern isle for help, in return she was forced to pay monthly tribute.

Her entire council had been assassinated leaving Elsa to rule alone, everything now rested solely on her shoulders, logistics, government, internal affairs and foreign affairs, her staff was significantly reduced from two thousand to three hundred due to both the lack of resources needed to pay them, and the prospect of better living elsewhere caused most of her citizen to migrate day by day.

The only few loyal staff remaining too considered resigning, winter already set in the trade ships due to arrive supposedly was delayed, winter slowing them down, half of them had already redirected course for home, reports came in from regions of Arendelle, some families had resorted to cannibalism eating their own relatives followed by their own children, Elsa wished she had the manpower to stop them but the severe lack of manpower prevent her from taking any action.

Elsa was deep in her thoughts heard the doors open, queen consort Kristoff walked in, filling her with relief yet it was short-lived she noticed the grim expression on his face meaning one thing, more bad news something she tire of hearing for a day.

"Elsa, what happened between you and Kai? He's keeping it together."

"_He knew he had it coming, he pushed too hard and I put him in his place." _

"You can't keep doing this Elsa, we are short-handed on staff, you're scaring them Elsa!"

"_Kristoff, you are my consort not my equal, never will you ever be, watch your tone with me, I won't tolerate~" _

"Won't tolerate? I'm doing my part in keeping everyone loyal to you."

"_I am warning you Kristoff, I am the QUEEN, DON'T YOU TELL WHAT TO DO!" _the Snowqueen's ice started glowing, Kristoff saw snowflakes dropping down.

"Do you want to see me as an ice statue?" Elsa paused for a moment relented, the temperature around the room return to normal.

"You know I won't let Arendelle fall apart like I did with~"

"_No! not another word of her again, submit Kai for disciplinary action, insolence won't be tolerated, not when I am Queen of Arendelle… there is one matter, we need to address."_

"What's that Elsa?" At first Elsa paid no attention to the rumors suggesting Kristoff was writing secret letters to the various nations, however, as time went on, the rumors spread further, soon somebody had taken his journal and discovered what he was actually plotting, forcing Elsa to look into the matter herself.

"_My sources tell me you are keeping a journal of letters, keeping all future potential princes from courting me, is this true?" _Kristoff felt his tongue tied, giving Elsa the impression, he was hiding something from her pressed him further.

"Well… erm, it's true, they've been badgering you… us… for months and~"

"_Us? Kristoff? I don't remember recalling you in foreign affairs, what's really going on?" _Elsa stood from her throne, now face to face towards him, her eyes unflinching, seeing the sweat dripping from his forehead, folded her arms patiently asked him again.

"_Once Kristoff you declared passionately outside my ice palace once, Ice is your life! Here I am, the Ice Queen standing before you, one more time, what did you do?" _Elsa fought hard the urge to smile, knowing she already bypass his mental barriers." The muscles on Kristoff's face stiffened, his eyes blink rapidly.

"We're… I did it only to protect you from~"

"_Protect me from what? Them? I am aware of those flirtatious letters you wrote?" _Kristoff caught red-handed shattered his mental defense, passionately hug her pressing himself gently his cold body towards him.

"Elsa! You're right! Ice is my LIFE!"

"_And?" _a sly smile forming on her face, placing her arms around his back.

"Elsa, you carry the weight of the kingdom on your shoulders, let me share the load with you, together we can bring Arendelle back to the way it was!" Elsa pondered on his words, a bold statement no doubt, still he needed to be trained if he ever was going to fulfil what he said, knowing Kristoff for a very long time finding little reason to reject him, she decided to give him a chance.

"_Do you want to know a secret?" _Kristoff broke from the hug, his face blushing bright red, upon seeing his face Elsa couldn't help but giggle hard.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face…" Elsa regained her posture, lean in closer.

"_If only you can see the look on your face! The secret is, your new song, lost in the woods is beautiful just as your love for me!" _

"How did…how did you know?" Kristoff analyse her face, her cheeks were beginning to blush just a little.

"_The walls have ears my dear, the princesses from other nations have complimented on your singing they'd love to… court you." _Kristoff blushed harder.

"_Don't worry about them, I will tell them you are taken, back to the task as hand Arendelle needs our help this time, I am promoting you as my personal consort and my royal elite guard, your duties I will personally discuss with you shortly."_

"That's… I mean, what an honor!" he said enthusiastically, if there was one thing Anna did right was getting Kristoff in his royal uniform, she will make sure he wears it as long as he was in her presence.

"_The honor is all mine Kristoff! Take this letter and announce my word to the people of Arendelle, when you are done, come find me at my study." _ Kristoff nodded, before heading out kissed her cheek.

Elsa headed towards her chambers, closing the door behind her unlock an secret compartment, underneath her desk took out his journal going through his letters to Anna, unable to bear the pain of their divorce hastily turn the pages until she found his letters for her, gaze at the drawing he drew resembling Elsa, above it were four in bold capital letters.

"Ice is my Life!" Elsa blushed, the thought of her being together never crossed her mind until now, knowing Kristoff for years, she thought it was impossible for her to be with any man due to her past, but now her world was about to be turn on its head.

**_"Let me know what you think, Like, Follow and Review for it helps me write much faster and helps me to know what you re thinking."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Hey Guys! This is one of the challenging chapters I wrote quite far into my writing career, but the situation in Arendelle gets worse if you are asking will it get better, the right answer is No, it won't, the winter season will endure for much longer, yet there is a little hope it may get better the Darkness thickens here, without saying much here is Chapter 2 I know you just might enjoy it!" **_

**Chapter 2: Dark Motives**

Elsa barely lift the stack of documents onto the desk, she swore it was getting heavier by the day, kept Kristoff's journal beneath her desk making absolutely sure no one would find it, bracing herself for the choices she had to make, funds were running dangerously low thus she halted most projects aimed at rebuilding the homes destroyed in the battle, many farms were ravaged by bandits who came deep into the night and stolen most of the crops adding to her frustration.

She came across one particular letter that read, 'To the High Queen of Arendelle.'

"Your Majesty, if this letter has reached you, then know by isolating yourself behind the walls of the castle does you little good, the people are malnourished, they walk the streets like reanimated corpses in skin and bones, their clothes hardly fit them, they barely are able to work most you should know stay in the homes having lost the will for anything productive.

Where is the aid you promised us? You let the madness of your sister to get out of hand, you are solely to blame for this misery you brought on us, you supported her in everything she did from the reforms she made out of good intentions, can you see where this has brought us now? The thought had never crossed your mind when you abolished your throne dumping your responsibilities on an inexperienced naive fool.

You said the flag of Arendelle will always fly, the flag is the mockery of kingdoms small and great alike, you made this happen! Our neighboring kingdoms laugh at us once we were the talk of the town, now we are the laughing stock of the world, are you content with your handiwork yet? May the gods strike you swiftly, a monster like you should die! Arendelle is ruin because of you!" the stress accumulated over the past seven months was taking a heavy toll on her, tearing the letter in anger.

The following letters was not any better Elsa tried not paying attention to them, however every letter she read it became worse her stress grew stronger Elsa pressed on, letter by letter tearing them in half within minutes her desk was littered by the numerous pieces of paper lying on the floor, but it was far from over, difficult decisions had to be made between her people and the royal guards protecting her.

"_The royal treasury… is almost out of funds, their pay is essential in keeping the staff and myself safe, delaying will cause them to revolt…"_ sighing deeply, wishing she had the power to conjure money out of thin air, Elsa was almost done with the last stack of letters before hearing a knock on her door.

"_Who is there?"_

"Your majesty, we need to talk."

"_What's the matter?" _

"The staff, your majesty…" worry begin to set in, usually talks about the staff tend not to go well, it took tact to keep them in line, Elsa was not sure if she was in any position to do that.

"_Come!" _The door open slowly as Gerda step in, gazing at Elsa's face in suppressing the pain she froze half of her, in the process turning her hair pure white as snow.

"_Speak, what of the staff?" _typically Elsa had a spare hot chocolate on hand, whenever Gerda met her, she freely gave her the spare, this time however, Elsa drank hot chocolates daily in attempts to drown her stress in which multiplied further.

"The staff, some of them are turning in their resignations they want be with their families, the remaining staff will take over from~"

"_Is this the true reason, or are they fleeing from their duties? Send them all here!" _Elsa commanded; Gerda shivered not moving an inch.

"_Out with it, disobeying my command is insubordination, you do know the consequences!" _Elsa eyes dead set on Gerda awaited a response, her arms crossed, Gerda knew the firm expression on her face, the possibility of her being thrown out in the bitter cold by Elsa was becoming a reality.

"Your Majesty, understand they are… they are not confident in your ability to provide… provide food or rule Arendelle… as their…queen…" Those words stung Elsa like a thousand bee stings, she knew it was senior staff not the juniors, Elsa could not afford to let them go, doing so will cause chaos among the junior staff something she cannot afford.

"_Their resignations are denied, if they so desire on seeing their families, tell them to see me personally and an arrangement will be made, this is my command, you are dismissed." _

"But your majesty… not once has any of them seen their families, you can~" the temperature in the room begin to drop, snowflakes fell gradually, Gerda knew she had overstepped her boundary.

"_DO NOT MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND! GO! BEFORE I SENTENCE YOU TO THE DUNGEON!" _

The strong winds surrounding Elsa blew against hard Gerda, swept her from her feet causing her to be thrown outside, slamming her into the wall, Elsa approached the two royal guards motioned for them taking Gerda away, but she was not done yet.

"_Once you delivered my message to the staff, my guards shall ensure you stay in your quarters for a long time, your salary cut in half, be grateful Gerda, your sentence could have been much heavier." _ Elsa took one step further in decreeing every staff will perform their duties, in exchange they will be granted leave to see their families, failure to comply will result in stiff penalties without any exception.

Kristoff returned walking through the corridors of the castle, seeing the royal guards staying vigilant, some sighed while others whispered amongst themselves, it took little in figuring out what they were saying morale was getting lower each day, Kristoff keenly aware revolt was around every corner, dissent was spreading at an alarming rate and secret societies sprung in a few corners of the kingdom.

"High Queen Elsa is under so much duress; can you believe she suspended her own trusted servant?"

"This was a long time coming, if anything, our High Queen prevented a potential rebel from spreading discord among the staff~"

"Gerda is no rebel; she served the queen faith~" the other guard raised his hand.

"How do you know? Are you her best friend? No! Best silence your tongue least you be branded a rebel yourself." Not paying attention he discreetly passed them by, it came with no surprise that everything was looking bleak, Kristoff walk up the spiral staircase he felt many pairs of eyes watching him, the royal guards wore plate armor covering their entire bodies, each guard carried two flintlock pistols, an broadsword, each wielding an halberd and one short-range barrel musket rifle, behind their backs.

"The Queen awaits you, stay out of trouble or face the consequences!" the royal guard captain speaking in a firm voice.

"I know the routine." Replied Kristoff, the guard captain however did not like his tone.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, king consort to the mad queen, many believe you were involved in the plot to assassinate the council?"

"Nonsense! Never will I do anything like~"

"Yet you knew of her madness, still you continue like nothing happened, tell me… why should I not arrest you here on this spot, or are harboring hidden motives to~"

"_He is under my jurisdiction! Captain!" _spoke Elsa sternly, on hearing their queen's voice, every guard fell on their knees acknowledging her, the guard captain did the same.

"_Captain, unless with my permission, by no means are ever to question him, if you are caught doing so, I will make certain you are retired immediately, every accomplishment SHALL be rendered irrelevant, am I CLEAR?" _

"Yes, your majesty!"

"_Out of my sight! And you Kristoff, follow me." _The last thing Kristoff saw, was the guard captain staring at him angrily before stomping off, Elsa not saying a word when they came at the end of the corridor, there stood the icy door similar with the one at her ice palace, however, this door was only accessible to Elsa alone, placing her right palm on the door, it open slowly revealing the large dining room.

Before them stood an rectangular icy table, followed by ten icy chairs on each side, placed at the safe distance from the fireplace, four ice statues of Elsa at the far and right and left in the corners of the room, above them was the icy chandelier located above the dining table finally the walls by order of the high queen were decorated purple.

Elsa examined the food making absolutely sure everything was as she ordered, knowing Kristoff for many years, she indirectly took down mental notes of him, his journal aided her significantly in what food he mostly delighted in.

"_Take a seat Kristoff, we're not getting any younger." _he sat down, the smell of carrot soup nearly overwhelming his senses, that was still nothing compared on what was about to happen next.

"_Stay here, I will be right back in a minute." _Elsa retreated into one of the hidden rooms known only to herself, Kristoff noticed the change in her tone Elsa was not acting her usual self, drinking the carrot soup with a spoon.

"Did she had too much hot chocolates today, or is she acting strangely weird this evening?" he was about to find out much sooner than later, Elsa returned coming from behind him spoke his name.

"_Enjoying your carrot soup Kristoff?" _Kristoff took one look at Elsa before dropping his spoon, his mouth fell wide open in awe, his eyes keenly focused on her, Elsa's new dress was reminiscent of her magenta night-gown gown she used when playing charades with Anna and Olaf, only her new icy gown had an narrow V-neck cut reaching down at her waist, unlike her previous gown, wearing high heels coupled with slightly heavier makeup in addition she chose not to any undershirt.

" Did you… did you…" Kristoff stuttered, the sheer beauty of Elsa was truly the beauty of a goddess, Elsa smile enticingly.

"_Dress up or something?"_ Kristoff nodded, Elsa lean in closer placing her arms around his collared neck, their noses made contact Elsa solely focus her eyes into his, for a moment, Kristoff swore she was seeing deep into his soul, his heart beating harder each passing moment.

"_Or something my dearest!" _Kristoff felt the cold coursing through his body, countless years of being an ice harvester had not prepared him for the cold of this magnitude, this cold was welcoming him with open arms, he indulge every moment, his heart screaming at him to kiss her.

"Elsa, if any prince, but I courted you, they'd say you are drop-dead gorgeous." Elsa giggle before kissing his forehead passionately, her face blushing faster than she can control it.

"_Kristoff is surprising cute when he is blushing, is this the reason why Anna loved him?" _thinking to herself, Kristoff had kissed Anna multiple times, each kiss not lasting for five seconds it was hard for him to feel anything, however, Elsa's kiss was intense, overpoweringly passionate, despite the cold being unconditional love impossible with Anna.

Kristoff thought he was dreaming, gazing into Elsa's eye momentarily her crimson lips, close his eyes leaning it for the kiss he desired.

"_Wait Kristoff" _placing her finger on his lips, _"Let's take it a step at the time." _Kristoff wasn't about to give up that easily tried again, kissing her on her cheek, it was brief Elsa wished it much longer.

"Elsa, I… I love your new gown! You look… err… Amazing!"

"_Thank you, Kristoff! Have a seat, there is something I want to discuss with you."_ Both sat down, each digging into the food and drink this was unlike anything both experienced, usually it was strictly family setting where Anna and Olaf would go and go about their day, this time however, the setting changed none of them could've foreseen.

"_Have you drunk any wine before?" _

"No, wine tastes sour, carrot stew will do~" Elsa was not taking no for answer, took the wine cup beside him filling his cup to the brink.

"_My dearest Kristoff, your job will consist of you escorting me, guarding and following me wherever I go, that includes you accompanying me for meetings with dignitaries, wine will be certainly be involved." _

"Nah ah, the last time I went on one of those meetings, ended up sleeping for about an hour, woke up with all eyes staring at me…"

"_How did that happen? Anna, did she train in proper etiquette?" _

"Endless boring meetings, day after day, training? You wish, it never happen."

"_One sip Kristoff, if you don't like it, you can leave it~" _

"Let's get this over with~" Kristoff did the opposite of sipping, he gulp it all down, unaware of the wine he drank was stronger than he had anticipated.

"_Kristoff! Not the whole cup, you are going to get~" _it was far too late, the wine travel fast into his bloodstream intoxicating his mind, his vision slowly began to blur, loosing himself desired more wine, snatch the wine bottle from Elsa before she can react.

"This wine is GOOD! A toast to our new relationship Elizabeth!" down gulp another cup of wine, smashing the wine cup on the floor, what he did next took Elsa by complete surprise, this time he took the wine bottle swallowing down the wine in ten seconds.

"_Alright Kristoff, you had enough wine for tonight, I'm calling this dinner off till you feel better~" _Kristoff cut her again holding her hands gently, hardly keeping his eyes open.

"Elsa, you're the carrot of my eye! Anne, was beautiful… but you're more beautiful than she, always did I want you, both we're the same!"

"Everyday I see you, the Snowqueen of Ice I see you and me building ice castles together, what can Anne build? Olaf, the funny snowman reminds me of your power, YOU! You! And YOU! I WANT, not Anne, she left me!"

"_This is the reason why you play acted the nice mountain man this whole time? Hiding your love for me under my sister's nose, Hah!" _

"You're in the dark Elsa, our lives… should be one! Not with Anne's but you! ICE IS MY LIFE!"

"Anne is gone somewhere I can't follow, she left me here! She promised she take me with her. She lied to me! Lied to us! After all we been THROUGH! For nothing! Where is she?! She… We were supposed to be TOGETHER!" Kristoff unknowingly tightening his grip on Elsa's hands.

"_Kristoff! Ow! You are hurting me!" _realizing what was happening he released her, turning his back facing the fireplace, remembering the song he sang in the enchanted forest.

"Again, you're gone, off on a different path than mine  
I'm left behind, wondering if I should follow  
You had to go, and of course it's always fine  
I probably could catch up with you tomorrow  
But is this what it feels like to be growing apart?  
When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?  
Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods  
North is south, right is left, when you're gone  
I'm the one who sees you home, but now I'm lost in the woods  
And I don't know what path you are on  
I'm lost in the woods  
Up till now the next step was a question of how  
I never thought it was a question of whether  
Who am I, if I'm not your guy?  
Where am I, if we're not together forever?  
Now I know you're my true north, 'cause I am lost in the woods  
Up is down, day is night, when you're not there  
Oh, you're my only landmark, so I'm lost in the woods  
Wondering if you still care  
But I'll wait for a sign that I'm on your path  
'Cause you are mine  
Until then, I'm lost in the woods  
I'm lost in the woods  
I'm lost in the woods  
I'm lost in the woods  
I'm lost in the woods  
I'm lost in the woods

I'm lost in the woods"

The song ended in a sobering tone, Kristoff vividly remembered what Anna did to Sven, the trolls and Olaf, they were gone wished he was there to stop her and be there for her, Elsa touch his shoulders facing him towards her, still being drunk barely to stand she lift his chin upwards.

"_You did… what you can…" _Anna taught Elsa a small trick before she went mad, pitching the vein on his neck, Kristoff fell unconscious resting on Elsa's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him before crying streams of tears Elsa lost Anna to madness, she was not about to lose him too, made a solemn vow.

"_Anna is lost to the darkness… I won't lose you! Your hands are mine to hold Kristoff!"_

**_"I am giving you advance notice, Chapter 3 is going to be Extremely Dark you've been warned but do not worry, there is always a ray of light in the darkness, if you know where to find it, what happened to Anna? Listen to the song, the Next Right Thing on Youtube this is a small hint to what's coming next, again, let me know what you think! Follow, Like and Review as it helps me write faster and gives me Inspiration and new ideas!" _**


End file.
